


Fortune cookie

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Early MSR, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Friday night hangout, Friendship, One Shot, Season 3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss a potential X-file case over Chinese takeout.  Queequeg just wants Mulder’s food.





	Fortune cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you guys google hilarious fortune cookie sayings. Based on a tumblr prompt: Mulder and Scully open up fortune cookies.

The two of them sat companionably on Scully’s couch with enough space for Queequeg to settle in between them who was intently watching Mulder munch on his bowl full of kung pao chicken and rice. Queequeg started to whimper and placed his small paw on Mulder’s left forearm.  
“Scully!” Mulder said as he lifted his arm away and twisted his upper body, along with his food, away from the dog,”Could you do something about this?”  
“Mulder, you’re in _my_ house, coming here unannounced on a Friday night with a non X-File case that couldn’t wait until Monday.”  
“It _is_ an X-File, Scully. It has all the elements of one. Eyewitness accounts of unexplained lights they see every night at exactly 2 am in the morning—“  
“Unreliable accounts since all three attested that they would regularly drink at the knoll. And it’s not every night; it’s two different incidents on different dates.” Queequeg turned his attention to Scully, smelling her tofu stir fry, then promptly returned his gaze to Mulder and started to pant. The Pomeranian moved closer to Mulder who scooted away towards the armrest where he propped his bowl and scowled at the dog. The damned dog was messing up their rhythm, their lively discussion at the validity of a potential X-File case, Mulder thought to himself.  
“Okay, two different incidents with unexplained lights appearing in the sky at 2 am,” Mulder clarified as he scraped some of the food onto his spoon. He was about to raise the spoon to his mouth, but Queequeg pounced on his arm causing the spoon and the contents to fall onto Scully’s couch.  
“Queequeg!” they both shouted simultaneously as the dog lapped up the spill and went to town with the spoon. Scully grabbed her little furball and stood up from the couch heading towards the kitchen while Mulder reached for his napkin on the coffee table doing his best to dab off the sauce. She returned with a warm dishrag in her free hand while clamping down on Queequeg with the other. He licked her face affectionately as she handed Mulder the dishrag for him to continue dabbing off the stain. He set his bowl down on top of the coffee table. Queequeg squirmed out of Scully’s hold and landed next to the bowl to continue to chow down on Mulder’s remaining food.  
“Help yourself, you little bugger,” Mulder said as he tossed the dishrag beside the bowl and the dog, “Guess it’s my cue to head out.” Scully looked at him amused.  
“We still didn’t agree as to whether or not the potential case is an X-File,” she reminded him crossing her arms,”but by the way the discussion was headed, it would seem that it’s not one.”  
“Our discussion wasn’t heading that way,” Mulder corrected, “I was merely clarifying and agreeing that the accounts were on different dates. But I can see that this discussion is at a standstill. We need a tie-breaker, one that is unbiased.”  
“Meaning Queequeg can’t have a say in this discussion?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Alright. Then who? We call Skinner to ask for his opinion?”  
“No need to bring this issue up to him, Scully. I say we settle this issue with whatever a fortune cookie says.”  
She arched her right eyebrow and held back a smirk at Mulder’s suggestion, but her inflection in her voice still showed how ridiculous the idea sounded, “Maybe I should whip out a Ouija board and see if it can settle this argument?”  
“Sure, if you have one.”  
“I was joking.” There was a long beat until Mulder reached for one of the fortune cookies on the coffee table.  
“That’s a shame. I guess we’ll stick to my idea.” He popped open the wrapper and held the fortune cookie between his index finger and thumb. He cracked it in half and took the slip of paper out of the cookie. He glanced down at the paper and had an incredulous look on his face.  
“What? What does it say?” Scully placed out her palm for him to hand over the fortune. Curiosity piqued. She read it aloud: “‘An alien of some sort will be appearing to you shortly!’” She looked up at Mulder matching his initial incredulous expression. Mulder grinned.  
“Fortune cookie says it’s an X-File! Better find a boarding kennel to watch the little monster within the next couple days, Scully. We’ll be boarding a 6 am flight on Monday to Healdsburg, CA.”  
“Wait! I wanna see the other fortune cookie!” Scully quickly grabbed the last one on the table, popped open the wrapper, and cracked the cookie in half. She pulled out the paper only to be disappointed with the fortune: “‘You will live a long time. Long enough to open many, many fortune cookies.’”  
“Guess Clyde’s prediction for you holds true,” Mulder replied with a smug look on his face.  
“Shut up, Mulder.”

 


End file.
